filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jean Arthur
Jean Arthur ( 17 octobre 1900 – 19 juin 1991) était une actrice américaine. Née Gladys Georgianna Greene à Plattsburgh (état de New York), elle est devenue une des plus grandes actrices d’Hollywood. Fille d’un photographe, elle fait ses débuts comme mannequin avant de tourner un premier film muet, Cameo Kirby de John Ford, en 1923. Durant sa carrière, elle a notamment tourné avec Frank Capra, John Ford, et Howard Hawks.Elle donnait la réplique à Alan Ladd dans le film l'Homme des vallées perdues (Shane). Elle a été nominée aux Oscars en 1943. Filmographie ]] * 1923 : ''Cameo Kirby : Ann Playdell * 1923 : The Temple of Venus * 1923 : Somebody Lied * 1923 : Spring Fever * 1924 : Case Dismissed * 1924 : The Powerful Eye * 1924 : Wine of Youth : Automobile Reveler * 1924 : Biff Bang Buddy : Bonnie Norton * 1924 : Fast and Fearless : Mary Brown * 1924 : Bringin' Home the Bacon : Nancy Norton * 1924 : Thundering Romance : Mary Watkins * 1924 : Travelin' Fast : Betty Conway * 1925 : Les Fiancées en folie (Seven Chances) : Réceptioniste au country club * 1925 : The Drug Store Cowboy : Jean * 1925 : The Fighting Smile : Rose Craddock * 1925 : Tearin' Loose : Sally Harris * 1925 : A Man of Nerve : Loria Gatlin * 1925 : The Hurricane Horseman : June Mathews * 1925 : Thundering Through : Ruth Burroughs * 1926 : Under Fire : Margaret Cranston * 1926 : The Roaring Rider : Mary Watkins * 1926 : Born to Battle : Eunice Morgan * 1926 : The Fighting Cheat : Ruth Wells * 1926 : Eight-Cylinder Bull * 1926 : The Mad Racer * 1926 : Ridin' Rivals : Ruth Burroughs * 1926 : Double Daring : Marie Wells * 1926 : Lightning Bill : Marie Denton * 1926 : The Cowboy Cop : Virginia Selby * 1926 : Twisted Triggers : Ruth Regan * 1926 : The College Boob : Angela Boothby * 1926 : The Block Signal : Grace Ryan * 1927 : Winners of the Wilderness * 1927 : Husband Hunters : Lettie Crane * 1927 : ''Hello Lafayette * 1927 : The Broken Gate : Ruth Hale * 1927 : ''Horse Shoes : Miss Baker * 1927 : ''Bigger and Better Blondes * 1927 : The Poor Nut : Margie * 1927 : ''The Masked Menace : Faith * 1927 : ''Flying Luck : la fille * 1928 : Wallflowers : Sandra * 1928 : Easy Come, Easy Go * 1928 : Warming Up : Mary Post * 1928 : Brotherly Love : Mary * 1928 : Les Fautes d'un père (Sins of the Fathers) : Mary Spengler * 1929 : The Canary Murder Case : Alys LaFosse * 1929 : Stairs of Sand : Ruth Hutt * 1929 : ''The Mysterious Dr. Fu Manchu : Lia Eltham * 1929 : The Greene Murder Case : Ada Greene * 1929 : The Saturday Night Kid : Janie * 1929 : Halfway to Heaven : Greta Nelson * 1930 : Street of Chance : Judith 'Babe' Marsden * 1930 : Young Eagles : Mary Gordon * 1930 : Paramount on Parade : Sweetheart (Dream Girl) * 1930 : The Return of Dr. Fu Manchu : Lia Eltham * 1930 : Danger Lights : Mary Ryan * 1930 : The Silver Horde : Mildred Wayland * 1931 : The Gang Buster : Sylvia Martine * 1931 : ''The Virtuous Husband : Barbara Olwell * 1931 : The Lawyer's Secret : Beatrice Stevens * 1931 : Ex-Bad Boy : Ethel Simmons * 1933 : Get That Venus : Margaret Rendleby * 1933 : The Past of Mary Holmes : Joan Hoyt * 1934 : Whirlpool : Sandra Morrison * 1934 : The Most Precious Thing in Life : Ellen Holmes, alias Biddy, Babe * 1934 : The Defense Rests : Joan Hayes * 1935 : Toute la ville en parle (The Whole Town's Talking) : Wilhelmina 'Bill' Clark * 1935 : Party Wire : Marge Oliver * 1935 : Public Hero n°1 : Maria Theresa 'Terry' O'Reilly * 1935 : Diamond Jim : Jane Matthews / Emma * 1935 : The Public Menace : Cassie * 1935 : If You Could Only Cook : Joan Hawthorne * 1936 : ''L'Extravagant Mr. Deeds (Mr. Deeds Goes to Town) : Louise 'Babe' Bennett / Mary Dawson * 1936 : The Ex-Mrs. Bradford : Paula Bradford * 1936 : Aventure à Manhattan (Adventure in Manhattan) : Claire Peyton * 1936 : Une aventure de Buffalo Bill (The Plainsman) : Calamity Jane * 1936 : More Than a Secretary : Carol Baldwin * 1937 : Le Destin se joue la nuit (History Is Made at Night) : Irene Vail * 1937 : La Vie facile (Easy Living) : Mary Smith * 1938 : Vous ne l'emporterez pas avec vous (You Can't Take It with You) : Alice Sycamore * 1939 : Seuls les anges ont des ailes (Only Angels Have Wings) : Bonnie Lee * 1939 : Monsieur Smith au sénat (Mr. Smith Goes to Washington) : Clarissa Saunders * 1940 : Trop de maris (Too Many Husbands) : Vicky Lowndes * 1940 : Arizona : Phoebe Titus * 1941 : Le Diable s'en mêle (The Devil and Miss Jones) : Mary Jones * 1942 : La Justice des hommes (The Talk of the Town) : Miss Nora Shelley * 1943 : Plus on est de fous (The More the Merrier) : Constance 'Connie' Milligan'' * 1943 : La Fille et son cowboy (A Lady Takes A Chance) : Molly J. Truesdale * 1944 : The Impatient Years : Janice Anderson * 1948 : La Scandaleuse de Berlin (A Foreign Affair) : député Phoebe Frost * 1953 : L'Homme des vallées perdues (Shane) : Marian Starrett * 1966 : The Jean Arthur Show (série TV) : Patricia Marshall (épisodes inconnus, 1966) Distinction Récompense * 1929 : WAMPAS Baby Stars. Nomination * Nommée aux Oscars en 1943. Catégorie:Actrice américaine Arthur, Jean Arthur, Jean